December
by lolipopsindaair79
Summary: it is once again December and The Fun games are held in December by Mira this year they have a new player Lucy will she win the games or will she just have to try next year, and will they enjoy the December parties this year and Warning: some chapter will contain lots of cursing THANK YOU VioletRain225 for editing this
1. Chapter 1

**People, how's life? Well anyway, I decided that I was going to make a (hopefully humorous) fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and share your criticism with me. I will be looking forward to it.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail nor its characters_**

* * *

**Mirajane's POV**

Oh boy, it's almost that time of the year where the 'Fun Games' are held, it's Christmas and new year, I think excitedly while I served Lucy her milkshake. "Thanks Mira," Lucy said gratefully as she took a big sip of the cold milkshake. Lucy is a girl with beautiful shoulder length hair and big Brown eyes, the truth is, I should be thanking her for waking me up from my deep thoughts by thanking me, but instead, I smiled and say, "Any time Lucy."

It was eight in the morning of November 30th. The guild was nearly empty, it was technically 'to early' for anyone to come. But at this hour Lucy, Levy and Erza (also known as Titania) were all here. They were all sitting down in the bar, discussing their plans for this month, which made me even more excited for December to come. I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Lu-chan, what do you have planed for this month?" Levy asked in a very excited tone, almost jumping in her chair. Levy is a girl with short blue hair and is petite, but very smart.

"I was planning to just have a small Christmas party with Natsu and the others, give them their gifts and celebrate big time new years," Lucy said.

"What about you Levy?" Lucy took another sip from her milkshake as she waited for Levy to answer her question.

"Well I want to buy gifts for everyone and win 'The Fun Games' this year," Levy gave a huge smile.

"The Fun Games?" Lucy asked confused

"Yup, The Fun Games. Every year Mira hosts a game called The Fun Games. She invites other people from different guilds and friends to come and play, at first it starts as hide and see.k Mira is the seeker and everyone playing has to hide. She has 5 minutes to find you, if she doesn't find you, you pass but if she finds you, you are out and can't participate for the rest of the game," Erza explained slowly.

"But not every game has an elimination round, some are just for fun. I only know the first event because the rest of the games are different every year, just like Mira wants them to be," Erza finished in the most simplest way she could find as she took a sip of her own milk shake while closing her eyes.

She seems harmless but she is so scary when she needs to be but not always she is pretty nice and loves cake

"Exactly," I said as I turned to face them, "This year I have something very special in mind and I would like you girls to help me, but of course I won't tell you every single detail of the game because I don't want to ruin your fun, just your part I am sure you 3 will agree right? "

Levy, Lucy, and even Erza nodded their heads slowly. "Um... of course Mira," Lucy stuttered as she gave an answer.

Of course this is her first time playing the game so she has no idea about it or what to expect of the game. I remember I only created this game because I was bored and it was meant to entertain me, but every one loved the game so I decided to host it every year. On December along with most of the holidays. This game lasted about all month, excluding Christmas eve, Christmas, New years eve, and new years.

"So this is what you girls have to do, you three have to wear some costumes that I've picked out. Follow me and I will show you," I say as I open a door nobody ever seemed to notice. "Here is what I call 'The Mira Closet' it has many different clothes, shoes, hats, and accessories in it.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Wow this place is amazing it's just like Erza's room and inventory. I wish my closet was this big but it's not like I can't fit my clothes in my closet, I thought as I walked in and looked around. It was huge and every corner, crack and free space was filled up with clothes, accessories and shoes. Erza didn't seem so surprised about it but Levy did.

Mira giggled at Levy and mine shocked faces, "Promise you will keep this a secret, our secret you girls can come in when ever you need something."

"Yes Mira," Erza, Levy and I said in unison.

"What was it that you need anyway?" Erza asked as tilted her head and crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Oh yes, see, I need you to wear this for the 4th event. I will also need 4 boys though..." Mira sighed. "Maybe you girls can find 4 guys?" Mira seemed to have a little hope in her voice as she showed us a bunny girl outfit, a cat girl outfit, and a school swim suit.

"Um... we will see what we can do," I said trying to put her hopes up while I stared at the 'costumes'.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? Let me know, but don't hurt me too bad XD**

**BTW: VioletRain225 edited this chapter! I am really happy I think all my thank you's aren't enough to thank her **

**Bye bye!**

**-lolipopsindaair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I am here with another chapter of December! :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly._**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay, thank you girls," Mira smiled sweetly as she each handed us the costumes she had chosen. She handed me the bunny 'costume', Erza got the cat one and Levy... well she got the swim suit. Can you try these on?" Mira asked sweetly

"Um... Mira, are you sure we should call these 'costumes'?" I stared at the bunny suit hanging from my hand. The 'costume' looked like they gave sex appeal. All the guys would get a view that they didn't need to see.

"Yep," Mira smiled, "Erza how do you like the costumes?" Erza just stared at the clothes in surprise, but knowing Mira, she is capable of anything. "Y-yea" Erza's mind went blank. She wanted to ask Jellal to help Mira as well... But if he saw her in this costume what would he think of her?!

"Good, now it's almost nine so we should get out of here before anyone else comes," Mira said as she lead us back to the door and closed it. We left our costumes in the room and then sat back down in the bar to return drinking our milk shakes, pretty soon Natsu and Happy burst the Guild doors open and then the other Guild members came in.

* * *

The Guild was more lively than the other day, maybe it is because of the Fun Games, Natsu was seated next to me like most days at the Guild. Gray was seated in front of me WITH clothes, when everyone at the table was seated and was minding their business and not noticing me whisper to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, stay untill everyone in the Guild has left," He stared at me suspiciously but said,"Sure Luce."

Then Natsu went to go Talk to Happy since Happy had left the table to go with Carla, there at the table was just Gray, Erza and I. I spoke loud enough for only Gray to hear me "Gray! Put some clothes on and do not leave the Guild untill everyone else has left."

"Why?" he asked, he sounded pretty confused, I smiled and said "It's a Surprise." He slowly nodded his head and then smirked at me. "If I stay you have to be my slave for one whole day." I gaped at him but nodded my head.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Lucy just told me she had already picked out 2 guys .. Ugh, Levy is right now talking to Gajeel which means that Gajeel might be the boy that a Levy is asking to come... Gajeel... I am going to forget all this and eat cake.

"Hey Erza, Jellal is going to participate in the Fun Games, did you hear?" Lisanna asked, pretty happy about that fact, that I seemed to like him.

"No, when is he coming?" I asked, eating a piece of cake.

"Hmm today" Lisanna made it sound obvious, today I guess the 4th guy is picked out that is when a man with a tattoo on his eye and blue hair came into the Guild "Speak of the devil," I said while I stood up.

"J-Jellal s-s-so yo-u c-came," I tried not to sound to nervous but, as always, it didn't work.

"Yea Erza," he smiled at me and I instantly melted. "Um... Mira needs your help, um... you are going to help, right?" I stuttered. He seemed pretty confused but managed to say, "Okay."

* * *

**Mira's POV**

It's now 12 PM and Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel were all here. "Good. You are all here, you 3 guys mind waiting here?" I asked offering a smile and waited patiently for their answer. "Sure," they all mumbled. I lead the girls to the to the Mira closet and handed them the guy's clothes, just some shorts and with bunny ears and cat ears.

* * *

**VioletRain225 wrote from here onwards!**

* * *

"Give those to the boys and tell them to try them on," I smiled sweetly as I watched the girls leave the room. A surprised Natsu wore bunny ears and red shorts. He was shirtless. Gray wore his bunny ears and his dark blue shorts which didn't last long on his legs. He was also shirtless. Gajeel just needed black shorts. Yet again, he was also shirtless. And Jellal had cat ears with Blue shorts. He was also shirtless.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Unfortunately Mira told me that I had to change into my costume as well. I took of my clothes till I was in my underwear.

I stared at Gray and Natsu as they got changed, their mussels flexed as they pulled off their tops. Gray noticed me staring and grinned. "Like what you see Miss Heartfillia?" My face instantly turned ten shades of red. "Not to bad," I muttered trying not to sound like a total idiot.

"Lucy, do you like shirtless guys?" Natsu asked my innocently. "Wha- No, of course not!" I shrieked and turned to look at him. My eyes instantly widened. Natsu was wearing NOTHING. And I mean NOTHING. No top, no bottoms and no undies. I tried to keep my eyes on his face but they kept moving down! I glanced at Natsu's face but saw that his face was also very red, he was staring at me.

I glanced down at myself and realised that I was still in my underclothes! "Kyaaaaa!" I screamed and ran to hide behind the nearest person. Unfortunately that person was Gray. His face had also turned red, which meant he had seen me as well. "Here Lucy, I'll cover you up as you get changed," Gray said slowly as he blocked everyone's view of me.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia's ears pricked up. Juvia might not be a dragon slayer, but when Gray-Sama says something important, Juvia can hear rushed towards the closet where Gray-Sama's voice was coming from. Juvia burst the doors open and was greeted with the sight of Gray-Sama, Natsu-San and Lucy-San in bunny costumes. Jellal-San and Erza-San were in cat costumes and Gajeel-Kun and Levy-Chan were in swim suits. Juvia turned her attention towards Juvia's precious Gray-Sama. Hearts covered Juvia's eyes and she fainted at the sight.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I found out that that doesn't work very well, sooo, every time someone reviews VioletRain225 and I will update faster! Thank you very much people who reviewed and favorited/followed!**

* * *

**VioletRain225 edited this chapter. She also wrote from half of Mira's last POV downwards.**

**-lolipopsindaair and VioletRain225**


	3. Athour's note

**Hello there people sorry VioletRain and I have not been updating Lately, It has been around a month or more? Well anyway we will try to update as fast as we can but. Unfortunately VioletRain225 has broke her finger.. so I can't update myself because she has to write half of chapter 3 because last time she wrote the bottom half of chapter 2 ^^ 'cause she has something fabulous in mind (really I have no idea what is she going to write I know its Fabulous though), and also because she requested she wanted to write more about a certain character! (she also has to help me correct my horrible Grammar)**

**~Lolipopsindaair**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey how are all of you? I am quite disappointed I got no Reviews! Oh well, PLEASE review this time!

* * *

**Violetrain wrote this part**

Lucy's POV

Just before Juvia hit the floor Gray dove under her to stop her fall. Unfortunately this made Juvia's face turn ten times redder. "Gray-Sama and Juvia..." She squealed. She suddenly stopped and stared at Gray. Her eyes widened and she kept on glancing down. Gray sighed and glanced down as well for everyone was staring at him.

It was only then that he realized that he had stripped. He was completely naked. As face turned red he quickly made ice pants, they just magnified his body. All of the girls, including Jellal, shrieked and hid their faces. I slowly inched towards Gray, completely forgetting that I was still in my lacy underwear. "I'll distract everyone whole you find your clothes," i mumbled to him.

He nodded and tugged my bra undone. "Kyaaaaa!" I screamed. I quickly covered my breasts before everyone could get a good look at them. The boys quickly looked away as the girls ran up to help me. Gray scrambled into his newly found shorts as Erza started attacking him.

AFTER A LOT OF CHAOS:

Mira managed to calm everyone down and convince Juvia to go home.

After everyone else had left I asked Gray why he had pulled my bra off. He answered with a quick, "To get the attention off me.." He answered it a bit to quickly..

I summoned Plue and walked home.

* * *

**Lollipops wrote this part**

Lucy's POV

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. Is it morning all ready? I wondered in my head. Ugh, last night was such a mess! I don't even feel like getting up! BUT! Today is the beginning of the fun games... I knocked my head on the wall to clear my mind and took a deep breath.

I got up and gazed at my bed. I was hoping Natsu was sleeping besides me, but i guess he wasn't.

I walked over to my bathroom and had a nice, relaxing shower. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, I put it up in the regular style; a ponytail on the right side of my head.

I headed over to my bedroom and opened up my closet, I picked out a short blue skirt. I put my belt on and attached my keys to it, I grabbed a blue and white shirt to wear as well . I walked over to the guild shaking in excitement, as soon I as I got there I walked through the doors. Everyone was there. I was the only who was missing... I felt so embarrassed.

Mira happily requested that Lisanna put a blind fold on her, she then grabbed the microphone. Lissana was holding in her hand and spoke clearly through it she wasn't nervous and sounded excited

"Hello everyone! Are you all ready for the fun games!"

Many people answered, "Yea Mira!"

Mira happily smiled "OK! well then people who wish to participate this year head over there." Lissana smiled and pointed to in front of the bar for Mira.

"People who sadly don't participate this year please go outside, we need as much space as possible for this event."

I tell you this NO ONE, absolutely no one, walked out the guild, and all of us were just crowded in front of the bar. "Ready Luce?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

"Hell yea!"

"Ok then, as many of you know, this event is called 'hide and seek' but i call it 'hide and if i find you, you are out for good!' I will count to 20 and after that l will seek, so hide very well! Oh, and if i found you sorry! You have to get outside until the seeking is over! Also once l finish counting l get to remove my blind fold!"

Lissana handed her a timer programmed to 5 minutes.

"Ok we will start. 1." Mira said this after she just explained the event.

I looked around and found everyone doing the same thing.

"tw-" Mira's counting got interrupted by someone rude banging the guild doors open.

"HOLD UP! THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE HAS COME AND THE EVENTS STARTED WITH OUT HIM THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Sting screamed.

"Sting you didn't need to make a big deal about it," Rouge stated simply.

"But they started with out me The Great Sting!" Sting argued.

"Whatever."

"Um l think Rouge is right Sting," a girl with white hair identified as Yukino mumbled.

"Frosch agrees with Yukino and Rouge," an exceed wearing a frog costume agreed.

"No obviously Sting is right," a red exceed wearing a jacket argued back.

"WE HAVE NO TIME! FOR YOUR ARGUE MENTS!" Gray finally decided to break the argument between the Sabertooth Guests.

"Yea we can just restart," Mira said smiling but blind folded.

"Ok," all of them said except Rouge and Frosch, Instead cute little frosch said "Frosch thinks so too."

"OK then," Mira explained to them how you play the event.

"ARE YOU ALL READY!? One." Mira started to count again.

I once again started looking around, when all of a sudden I felt someone grab my wrist and lead me to a place to hide, inside the cabinets it was a pretty big cabinet so both the person and l could fit.

I closed the cabinet hoping she wouldn't find us, but I was getting hugged while being in that cabinet and we barely had space, I wondered who the person was so I looked to my left where i feel a flesh next to me, So I whispered, "Who are you?"

All l got was, "Shh" and a hand over my mouth.

~5 Minutes later~

"TIMES UP!" Mira shouted

I opened the cabinet door and stretched out my muscles i looked next to me hoping that I could see who the person was, turned around to see Gray's face "Gray.."

"Hmm... I couldn't let my 1 day slave get caught so fast could i?" He chuckled.

"Thanks?"

I looked out side the guild about half of the participants were eliminated.

* * *

**How did you like it? Remember, review what you think! We will update fast now!**

* * *

**VioletRain225's corner:**

Hi guys! Sorry Lolipops hasn't been updating! It's because of me... I broke my finger awhile ago so I couldn't edit Lolipops work. Since Lolipops cares about her readers so much she decided to wait for my finger to get better instead of sending you guys un edited work! Plese forgive her!

PS. If you are like Lolipops (Sorry Lolipops!) and aren't a very good editer please feel free to PM Lolipops (She will hopefully pass it on) or me and I will be happy to edit your work!

* * *

-Lolipops and VioletRain


End file.
